ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Events (001)
Throughout the history of the universe, there have been several events that have taken place. The following list is a compilation of recorded major events that have taken place. The Dating system used in Arlun is (obviously) different to the one used by the Tau'ri in Prime Reality. Although the calendar is different, it still takes place in the "Present day" Please note that the timeline is an openly edited page, meaning those related to Reality 001 can add or change events at any time. Timeline 001 Prior to 80 million BSD *c. 1,000,000,000 BSD **Simple life starts to form on various worlds in the galaxy * * * Between 80 million and 1 million BSD * * * * Between 1 million and 50,000 BSD * *c. 990,000 BSD **A number of worlds are mysteriously terraformed on a large scale, resulting in the acceleration of the evolutionary process on them. *c.800,000 BSD **Archeopolans evolve on their homeworld of Archeopus, and began advancing through the technological stages at an incredibly fast rate. * *c. 665,000 BSD **The first Archeopolan shuttle left the atmosphere of their planet, beginning an era of exploration and trade with other worlds. *c. 650,000 BSD **The Union of Systems is formed between the Archeopolans and two other unknown races *c. 580,000 BSD **Two of the three founding races of the UoS depart from known space, leaving the Archeopolans to uphold their union. *c. 235,000 BSD **The later stages of evolutionary development occur on thousands of habitable worlds throughout Arlun, making way for numerous and unique races and civilizations in the galaxy. * Between 50,000 BSD and 0 SD * *1200 BSD **The K'toran are discovered by the Archeopolans and are included in the Archeopolan Union of Systems **The Archeopolans settle on Aktor. *1145 BSD **The Doonians are discovered by the Archeopolans. *835 BSD **The K'toran venture into space. *800 BSD **Aktor Trade Corporation is founded on Aktor. **Doon Suits are invented on Doono. *785 BSD **Aktor Manufacturing begins focusing on spacecraft. *770 BSD **Aktor Manufacturing expands the K'toran fleet by constructing several vessels for Aktor Trade Corporation. *600 BSD **The Doonians venture into space. ***Archeopolans detect the activity and approach the Doonians about inclusion in the Archeopolan Union of Systems. *520 BSD **Aktor Trade Corporation forms a trade treaty with the Doon Republic. *517 BSD **The Guild of Hunters is formed *32 BSD **The Archeopolans and K'toran build the first HyperGate, eventually creating a network spanning thousands of lightyears throughout the galaxy. Between 1st Century SD and 9th Century SD *0 SD **The Arlun Standard Galactic Calendar is implemented, as well as the galactic currency known as Pocobucks, and the Galactic Standard universal language. **After the implementation of the Calendar, Galactic Standard language, and Pocobucks, many of the galactic factions and independent worlds unofficially agreed to a Neutrality Pact, which promoted trade between factions and worlds, and eventually increasing relations. *267 SD **Ruz Zamerik is born on Aktor *423 SD **Several Archeopolans are hospitalized due to a then-unknown virus that slowly destroyed their immune system while simultaneously damaging their nervous systems. This virus, in a matter of weeks, would target every Archeopolan in the galaxy in the event known as the Great Plague, wiping out their entire civilization, save for one Ruz Zamerik. * 9th Century SD * * * * * Early 10th Century SD *932 SD **Algoron and Golgoroth are born on Doono. Late 10th Century SD * * Early 11th Century SD *1000 SD *c.1014 SD **Mark Anderson appears on Galpalghus and makes first contact with Ruz Zamerik and his bodyguard, Algoron. ***The two geniuses create a new ship that houses basic life support, a hyperdrive, a stasis pod, and an Alternate Reality Drive. ****Anderson prepares for his journey back to the Milky Way.